First Christmas
by Blitzindite
Summary: Their first Christmas in the humans' plane was just around the corner. Some of them still had trouble seeing the holiday for what it was. Others, however, looked forward to their first real Christmas in a long time.


**AN:** This is a one-off of my story 'The Outside'. I suggest reading that first, as it may help clear up any confusion this causes (i.e. involving why certain characters are grouped together). It's not completely necessary, but advised.

Writing because I was curious how they would celebrate their first Christmas out here, but knew I wouldn't be able to reach that point in time for the actual story. Hence, a one-shot of it.

Spoilers involving The Outside's future chapters ahead!

* * *

The Egos knew what Christmas was. Of course they did! They used to celebrate it every year with each other, sometimes accompanied by their creators. They'd continued to celebrate a year after Mark stopped YouTube. One year turned to three, then five, then seven. Many of the Ipliers started hiding during the holiday after year five. The Septics weren't far behind. What was Christmas without the Ipliers, many of them thought.

What was Christmas if they were just going to fade because no one cared enough about them to remember?

The holiday became one of tears behind closed doors. A way to remember that they were forgotten. Abandoned.

Chase's kids would cling to him as he sobbed; terrified that it could be his last Christmas with them. That soon, he'd fade; his kids with him. The Jims did similarly from their own room; holding each other tight, and crying themselves to sleep.

The androids tried not to acknowledge the holiday. Bing and Oliver would cast sad glances at each other over their computers, maybe chirp a conversation, but soon return to work.

No one knew where Dark, Wilford, or Anti went, while the doctors worked themselves to exhaustion just so they wouldn't have to see the others' tears or hollow eyes.

Jameson sat with Yandere in one of their rooms. He was one of the only Egos who'd actually _listen_ to Yan as he swooned over his senpai, or ranted that the other Ipliers didn't care about him. He'd give a toothy grin to the mentally younger Ego, even humor Yan by trying on clothes with him. Physically, Jameson was the youngest Ego; mentally, Yan was. They had to stick together. They didn't cross paths often unfortunately, but Christmas was a time they took refuge with each other. They were some of the only ones who tried to keep the holiday alive by exchanging gifts with each other, spending time together.

When their creators would occasionally come on Christmas, the Egos would emerge from hiding. They'd wipe their tears, put on some convincing smiles, and visit with Mark and Seán like nothing was wrong.

Their last Christmas at Egos, Inc. seemed so far away now. The Egos had finally left their dimensional plane in early November.

Their first Christmas in the humans' plane was just around the corner.

Some of them still had trouble seeing the holiday for what it was.

Others, however—the ones who adjusted to human life more quickly—looked forward to their first _real_ Christmas in a long time.

* * *

"Dad! Daddy!"

Chase was awoken by Sophie jumping on his bed, and landing square on his stomach. He'd gasped and wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. Sophie had covered her mouth and tried to look concerned.

It wasn't very convincing with her giggles sneaking out.

"Dad!" Kyler called from the doorway. The teenager was grinning, Yandere at his side. They were both still in their pajamas.

Bing was in the living room, sitting up from where he'd been charging on the couch. He'd waved Chase down; grinning his dumb, signature grin. "C'mon, dude!"

Chase's kids would remember that as their best Christmas yet.

* * *

The Twins (Weather Jim taking the name 'Tim' in the humans' plane just so they wouldn't get any questions) seemed more excitable than usual. They clutched each other's arms, grinned at coworkers at their news station, joked with anyone willing to give them a minute. Despite the fact many of them were agitated with having to work the holiday, they couldn't help but smile or laugh back. The Twins' attitudes were contagious—even to the grumpy cameraman who hadn't slept that night.

Their sections were chipper, and they played off each other better than ever in their hilarious transitions from News to Weather, then back again.

They ended the day with 'Tim' sprinting over to his brother's desk, flinging an arm around his neck, and both of them wishing the viewers "a very Merry Christmas!"

They spent the rest of their Christmas with Bing, Yan, Chase, and the kids in their brand new apartment.

* * *

Marvin, Jackieboy, Bim, and the King were all knocking on a familiar door that Christmas. Signe had answered with a smile and invited them in. The six of them exchanged gifts and stories and laughs.

Against Seán's protests, Signe gushed about their wedding: When it would be, where, who'd be invited, or just any detail she could think of. King and Bim looked most interested in what she said. Marvin and Jackie just grinned and shook their heads, giving their creator humored looks.

Their visit ended in Bim nearly spoiling what Signe's dress looked like, Marv's mask in the eggnog, a knocked down tree as King's squirrel tried jumping off the top, and lots of laughs.

* * *

Oliver, much to the other Googles' chagrin, had managed to drag them out of the hotel for the day. Green had warmed up to the idea quickly enough, Red looked like he wanted to strangle Oliver, and Blue like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

The yellow Google led them around downtown LA; gesturing enthusiastically at all the decorations, chatting couples, and excited children. He saw a beauty in mankind his comrades had more trouble seeing.

However, by the time they'd returned to their room, even Blue had cracked a tiny smile.

* * *

Anti spent his Christmas trying to keep track of Jameson. The mute was amazed by the humans. Far too much for Anti's liking.

If the glitch didn't pay enough attention, Jameson was sneaking out of their hotel room for another peek at the festivities the humans put on.

The carolers, however, startled the young Ego into staying under the covers for the rest of the day. Anti laughed at his expense, but wouldn't admit that he was relieved he could finally take a breather from watching the restless Septic.

* * *

Ed spent the first half of his Christmas alone and curled up in front of closed storefront. Fortunately, he'd gotten the balls to find out where Silver, Roxanne, and Jacques were staying. He'd swallowed his pride and knocked at the door to their motel room. The artistic Septic answered.

Some questions flew between the two before they could confirm who the other was and Ed, in a shivering mess, was allowed in.

The four of them ate a decent meal together, and wondered aloud about how the other Egos were for the holiday.

Ed wound up falling asleep in the corner chair. The others didn't seem to mind and even covered him with a spare blanket.

* * *

Schneep spent his Christmas in a homeless shelter; tending to injuries and even volunteering to dish out food when he wasn't otherwise busy. He wanted so badly to talk to one of the other Egos, but his phone had long since been broken and he had none of their numbers memorized. Instead, he just mused to himself on how they were all doing, hoped they were all safe for the holiday.

The shelter had been his home for three weeks now. In that time, he'd grown attached to a single father and his two children. The three of them reminded Schneep so much of Chase, Kyler, and Sophie it about brought the doctor to tears. Despite how big and imposing Schneep was now—his exit into the humans' plane turning him into a large-set, broad-shouldered, gruff-voiced German—the man's children saw him as a gentle giant. The man referred to Schneep as a teddy bear that was a little rough around the edges, but with a heart of gold.

Schneep found himself crying that Christmas. For once, not out of sorrow.

* * *

Dark and company found themselves in the streets that Christmas. Not because they had nowhere to stay—they were sharing a single hotel room until they could scrape up enough cash for a second one—but by choice.

Dr. Iplier had his arm locked with the Host's to help guide him over the snow and ice, while Dark and Wilford hung back a little, reminiscing over times long since passed. The Host narrated the scenery, while the doctor seemed entranced by all the lights, how they made the snow sparkle.

With his aura contained in the shadow at his feet, cheeks red with the cold, and a scarf flapping behind him, the others could almost be fooled into thinking Dark was more human. The Host wore a low-hanging hood that covered his face very well. It kept at least some of the biting cold from chilling his cheeks too quickly as the blood ran from his eye sockets.

To random passerby, they looked like nothing more than old friends enjoying a stroll.

Maybe, just for today, they'd let themselves fall into that fantasy.


End file.
